Forgotten But Never Gone part 1
A quick summary: Forgotten But Never Gone is a story about constantly altering realities. One time, reality gets altered in a way that Moona Viljanen, also known by her internet username PetStarPlanet, never existed. She is still able to experience the world but can't be noticed by anyone except others who also had the same thing happen to them. This is a remake of an unpublished story on Wattpad. This won't be as good considering that I'm mostly improvising the story while I'm writing. The story started out as the basic idea f forget or be forgotten: you either forget everything you've ever experienced or everyone forgets about you and everything you've ever done. I don't know what the age limit for this should be but I guess you shouldn't read this if you're very young. This can get scary... Anyway, let's start this. October 31, 2017 Moona's POV I don't normally take part in my university's celebrations. However, today is an exception. The Halloween party is the biggest event of the year and every student of the university with a costume is welcome. Over 1000 students have signed up for the event. I started preparing my costume roughly 3 weeks ago when I got the mask for it. Back then, I didn't know I was going to actually wear it for Halloween but I wanted to have a Halloween costume anyway. Last week, I found out about the party and decided to come. It was at that point when I decided to wear Slytherin robes with the mask since I didn't know what else to wear. Anyway, the party is about to start. Now I'm with a group of fellow students. We aren't friends but we agreed to go to the party together to decrease the chances of any of us getting lost on the way. One of us is familiar with the location and knows the way there so we are following him. "It's not that far away anymore," he says. I don't know anyone's name so I'm just going to call him the group leader for now. It's dark outside. Luckily for us, there are lights everywhere. We are in a city, after all. However, we soon take a turn to a darker road and soon, it doesn't look like a city anymore even though we're in the middle of one. "This is Halloween House," the group leader says. "The spookiest location in the entire city and the perfect location for Halloween parties. Our university was pretty lucky they managed to reserve the house this year. Lots of ghost stories take place in this house too. According to one, ghosts start showing up here on Halloween at 7:15 PM, just 15 minutes after the party starts, and then disappear again at midnight. During the time when they're visible, they try to lure people into traps and anyone who falls into one of those traps becomes a ghost as well. They say every time a lure is successful, a bright red light appears." "I know another story!" another person in our group shouts. "It's called The Pumpkin-Headed Man. According to the story, a man used to own this house until his head got chopped off and replaced with a pumpkin. The story says that even to this day, the pumpkin-headed man still moves around this house, desperate to get revenge. If the pumpkin-headed man ever gets his revenge, he will disappear as his spirit is finally able to move on. But as of today... he's still around." "Uhh... look behind you!" someone screams. We all turn around. It's someone with a pumpkin head. "Hey, nice costume," someone from our group says. "It's pretty similar to a character from a horror story we were just talking about. You're coming to the party too, right?" "I'm only here for one thing," the person with the pumpkin head replies. "To murder someone. Someone promised me lots of money and a rare item in exchange for their head. The pumpkin mask is just to hide my appearance so nobody has any proof of me being the murderer." "Wow, your scaring is going too far!" the group leader says. "That is threatening. I can report you to the police." "That is why I'm wearing the pumpkin," the possible murderer says. "And I'm being serious. I'm not pretending." He takes a gun out of his pocket. "Now, do as I say and only one will get shot," he says. "If just one person refuses to do as I say, all of you will get shot. Understood?" Understandably, all of us are scared. This is going way too far. "Give me your phones," he says. "And unlock them. I need to be able to tell the correct person by a certain Wikia account. I've been able to determine the location using a tracking device." How many of us even have Wikia accounts? I know I have them... but what about the others? What if he's looking for me... But why? I've never had any involvement with him. At least as far as I know. We all give our phones to him. He makes us open them one by one and he looks through everyone's Internet until he stops. He's holding my phone. "Zelda and Link the Heroes of Hyrule," he says. "You're the one she's looking for." Why me? No! There's no way... "No," I say. "You're wrong. I have nothing to do with you." "Not me," the pumpkin-headed man says, "but her. The one who promised me lots of money. She said you... know too much." "No!" I scream, but it's too late. He has already shot me. I quickly grab my phone. I know I don't have enough time to do much with it, but I still do. Without thinking, I open Kik and quickly send a crying sticker. Suddenly, a red flash appears. I look at the time. It's 7:15 PM. Suddenly, lots of people who weren't there before show up and the pumpkin-headed man disappears. I look at the group I was with and they act as if nothing happened. I try to open Kik again but it says that I have no connection. I try to do the same with other apps but nothing works. Were these scary stories true all along? Samantha's POV I look at the clock on my... I don't know if I can call it a phone. It's the closest thing to a phone I have. It's 12:15 PM. I open Kik and go to the Meepers' group chat. Someone sends a sticker. However, a split second later, the sticker disappears. I don't have time to see the details. I tap the chat information. "7 of 50 members" It used to be 8. I look at all the members: me, ET, Eclipsa, DBee, Tap, Snow, Tay. No signs of PSP. This means the plan worked. Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff